


Distraido

by Eli_ana10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Distraido

Toda la manada se encontraba reunida en el bosque como lo hacian normalmente: Stiles, Derek, Erika, Boyd, Scott, Liam, Masón, Corey, Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Malia y Kira en ese orden mientras formaban una ronda con comida y bebidas delante de ellos.

Erika y Boyd estaban acurrucados en silencio disfrutando el sol, Jackson y Ethan se besaban, Lydia y los demas hablaban entre ellos mientras que Stiles jugaba un videojuego en el celular y Derek leía un libro, ambos totalmente distraídos.

\- no hay más bebidas - se quejó Lydia.

\- es verdad, Derek me llevas a comprar - le pide Scott, observando que más faltaba en la ronda. Derek asiente distraído mientras que Stiles levantaba la vista de su juego.

\- No te preocupes, Stiles, ya vuelvo - se levanta para luego darle un beso en los labios y se dirige a la salida sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo junto a Scott que estaba sorprendido.

Stiles se sonrojo, observando a todos los demás que no sabían que ellos eran pareja - Lo sabía, claramente Stilinski parecía Gay aunque me sorprende Derek - comenta Jackson aun asombrado.

\- Si de Stiles se esperaba, pero que Derek lo sea - le responde Lydia.

\- Yo pensé que estaba tan obsesionado con Lydia que nunca lo aceptaría - dijo Erika.

\- Era muy obvio de parte de los dos - les dice Malia, pensando que luego tendría que decirle a Peter, Stiles no sabía que decir solo quería que alguien lo matara en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Derek cuando llega a el auto se da cuenta de lo que hizo así que mira rápidamente a Scott.

\- No me lo espere pero sé que mereces esto tanto como Stiles - luego de esas palabras de Scott el viaje fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos quería hablar de eso.


End file.
